Silent Voice
by Jaleesa J
Summary: One day, Ichigo found a girl walking through the rain. At first he didnt have a second thought, but at a closer look, he stopped cold. This wasnt any other girl... This was a fallen angel.
1. Prologue

Silent Voice

**A/N: Now, I know its been awhile. In fact, its been so long that i almost forgot my password...lol. But anyway, im working on this new story , and i want you too enjoy it. So.. Enjoy! **

_*An ichihime fic*_

**_Prologue: Entry_**

Once, Orihime had a dream. She had a dream were she had beautiful white wings, could fly through the blue sky, and touched the clouds. She dreamt that she could fly into the stars, and into the heavens. When Orihime woke the next morning, she was heartbroken too find out that her dream was only a dream. Unbeknownst to Orihime, her dream was very real. In fact, it was so real, it wasn't a dream at all. It was a distant memory...

Ichigo had always been quiet. Remote, distant. He didn't feel the need to interact with other people when it wasn't necessary. It was too bothersome, because people always assume. They judge without knowing. They point without caring. They sinker without a thought. He hated that about people. That's why, when he saw that one girl walk through the rainy road, he didn't assume anything. He just watched her lone figure walk through the lonely, wet road. Now, usually Ichigo wouldn't do anything for people he just randomly saw on the street, but this was different. This girl wasn't any other girl. He knew that just by the way she walked. Maybe if he got a better look, he could figure out something…

When the girl stopped underneath the street post, Ichigo's heart almost stopped. In fact, he was so stunned by her that he dropped his umbrella, making a small _splash! _In the rain water. Raindrops attacked him instantly, but Ichigo didnt notice. He had been right about this girl, very right in fact. She wasn't any other girl. She was a fallen angel.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? should i trash it or keep writing? **


	2. My Voice

Chapter Two: My Voice

**A/N: This chapter is about Orihime's voice, as strange as that may seem. Its a poem, so i did something different! :) And of course, enjoy. **

* * *

My voice was a beautiful thing, like the sound of ringing bells.

There were many different melodies in the flow of my words,

No matter what language was heard.

I used to sing too, along with the birds.

We created beautiful harmonies together.

Yes, my voice used to make children listen in wonder,

And make their parents close their eyes in silence.

My voice is what I used to call out the one that I loved,

And make him love me.

* * *

Now…I have lost my voice.

And all the past rhymes I used to speak are gone.

The birds that I used to make harmonies with have flown away,

Making my voice shut down in their absence.

The children have left, along with their laughter,

And the parents look at me sorrowfully.

Even my loved one went away when I didn't have the words to say how I felt about him.

* * *

My world used to be full with color,

Now it's dark and dull.

My voice, my once beautiful voice…

Has turned stone cold.

**A/N: Hm. What could this mean? Why did she lose her voice? Wanna Find out? Keep reading! And, of course, review :)**


	3. Fallen

**A/N: Just a little quicky. This is a prelude from last chapter. I hope ya enjoy!**

Falling

Falling, I'm falling.

Through the clouds and through the night, I'm descending.

Why…? Why am I so far away?

From heaven above, from the ones I love,

I'm falling.

I'm cold, my wings don't warm me.

Are they still even there..?

Birds look at me at sadness, fireflies light their sorrow,

I'm falling.

I drifting, losing consciences, losing.

I'm falling.

When I wake, the moon, the bright beautiful moon shines down on me.

I long for it, I want to fly to it, but my wings aren't of any use. Useless.

Clouds drift in front of the moon, blocking its beauty.

Are the clouds mocking me?

Thunder roars, rain falls.

Crying.

I'm crying with the heavens.

Please, somebody help me, I've fallen.

I try to sing out, but no words come out.

What...?

I try again, with all my might, to sing my song.

Nothing.

Have I lost my voice...?

Am I...silent?

More thunder, harder rainfalls.

Am I silent?

Lightning lights up the darkness, then fades as quickly as it came.

Tears mix with the raindrops. Wings fall from the heaviness of grief.

Silent.

Thunder booms again, then all goes quiet.

Silence.

Not even the moon can help me...

I am silent.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh snap. Why did she lose her voice? The angel has fallen. Hm. Stay tuned, and review! :)**


End file.
